Td empezo con un boleto
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: hola!nn este es el primer cap. d una historia q hago con una maiga n.n espero q les guste! si,soy un asco haciendo summaries .U


Y: bueno, este es un fic q hice junto con mi amiga Zuzy esta es la primera parte, ojala les guste!nn

Era una tranquila tarde...no,mentira uu en realidad la tarde era muy pesada por q los Blade Breakers tenian q hacer el entrenamiento q Hillary les habia puesto,asi q no estaban muy contentos q digamos.

Tyson: estoy muerto!TTOTT-tirandose al suelo

Max: agua!XX

Ray: un...descanso...por...favor TT-sosteniendose d un arbol

Kai: -recargado en un arbol sin inmutarse-u-ú-por dnetro-"ESTOY AGOTADO!TTOTT"

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Robert:

Robert: Jake mate! -Sonrisa triunfante

Johnny: Maldición!

Enrique: Ya vesta Johnny, has jugado 100 veces y 100 veces has perdido n.nU

Johnny: Es que tú me salas ¬¬

Oliver: No seas así, el que no tengas ni noción de lo que haces en frente del tablero no imvolucra para nada a Enrique uuU

Antes de que Johnny pudiera abrir la boca...

para contraatacar a Oliver Robert hablo:

Robert: Que les parece si visitamos a los Bladebrakes?

Enrique: Así como así sin previo aviso?

Robert: Si, por que no?

Oliver: Suena bien, así podremos ver a nuestro viejos amigos!

Robert: Tu que dices Johnny?

Johnny: -se encoje de hombros- Da

Hillary: vamos chicos!es solo un simple entrenamiento nn

Chicos-excepto Kai-: y por q no lo haces tu!¬¬

Hillary: por q yo no tengo q jugar con unos trompitos ¬¬

Chicos: malvada ¬¬

Mientras en un centro comercial...

Yuky: -en las maquinas d baile- owó-haciendo movimientos exagerados y complicados llamando la atencion-uwú

Zu: no te cansas de estar allí arriba Yuky? nnU

Yuky: ya es la ultima!-termina la cancion-listo!non maxima puntuacion! w q me gane?nwn

Gerente: -les da un boleto a cada una-disfruten su premio n-n

Yuky: -lee-"te has ganado un viaje con tu equipo favorito a conocer la fiesta anual d te q se hace en Tokio,esperamos q sea d su agrado"...YEAH!XD

Zu: Que bueno! o - abraza a Yuky- Eres la mejor!

Yuky: ya lo sabia uwú ahora,vamos por una bebida rehidratante por q siento q me voy a desmayar

Zu: Ok, yo imbito nnu

Yuky: aja -saliendo d la arcade

Tyson: -llegan a su casa-casa!TTOTT-entra rapidamente

Max: agua!Xx-sigue a Tyson

Ray: descanso!ToT-entra

Kai:-entra tranquilamente- uu-por dentro-"QUIERO DORMIR TD EL DIA!XOX"

Alguien toca el timbre de la casa de Tyson

Hillary: yo abro!-abre la puerta

Del otro lado estan los Majestics:

Johnny: Genial, la pesada ¬¬

Enrique: Por favor Johnny, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama tan hermosa- se acerca peligrosamente a Hillary

Tyson: hey!¬¬-hace a Hillary a un lado-ni se te ocurra ¬¬

Max: hola! U

Antes de que Enrique pudiera protestar Oliver lo agarró de una oreja y lo arrastró lejos:

Oliver: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no agas eso! . 

Robert: Hola muchacos, disculpen la falta de cordura y educación de mis compañeros de equipo, estan un poco atontado por el viaje ¬¬u

Tyson: no hay problema ¬¬

Ray: hola,es un gusto verlos -

Max: hace tiempo q no los veiamos,q los trae por aqui?

Oliver: Vinimos x... x ke vinimos? o.oU

Robert: Vinimos x que queríamos saludarlos, dado que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos

Enrique: -Con las orejas rojas a más no poder- a demás de que estavamos aburridos

Tyson: vaya,pues pasen nn...alejate d Hillary ¬¬-viendo feo a Enrique

Max: nnU

Ray: oigan,y Kai?..

Tyson: ah d estar por ahi pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo uu

En un cuarto...

Kai: -profundamente dormido- -.-

Los MJS entran a la casa

Enrique: Relájate viejo, si es tulla quédatela, no quiero problemas - Lo decía x que estava vajo amenaza.

En una cafetería:

Zu: A que equipo vas a traer Yuky?

Yuky: pues a los Blade Breakers y tu?nn-tomando su Gatorade

Zu: A los Majestics obviamente - toma un trago de té

Yuky: bueno,pero primero a llamar a la agencia beyblade para q valgan los boletos nn-saca su celular y marca el numero q estaba en los boletos-si...bueno?...con el señor Dickenson,gracias...si,somos ganadoras d los boletos y queremos registrarnos...ok-le da el celular a Zu-piden tus datos y luego los mios nn

Zu: Ten Yuky, ya esta ahora piden los tullos n.n - Le pasa el celu.

Yuky: si...Yukyhime Katsukina Yana Otomiya Kon Black Inavov...el corto? pues Yuky Katsukina Yana nn...si...si...claro q soy mujer ¬¬...oki nn-cuelga y le da un trago a su bebida-dicen q les avisaran dentro d unos minutos -

El telefono suena

Hillary: yo contesto nn-va a contestar

Tyson: no es mia,ni me gusta u-ú

Max: si claro u.uU

Johnny: Ho, claro Tyson, por supuesto ¬¬

Enrique: Entonces puedo quedarmela? - se percata de que

Robert le mirava mal- Que? owo

Oliver: - Le da un codazo- Enrique uúU

Hillary: yo les aviso!nn...los Majestics?...tmb estan aqui!...ok,yo les digo,bye-cuelga,va con los chicos-adiven q?nn

Max/Ray/Tyson: q?o.o

Hillary: nos ganamos un viaje a Tokio!nn

Max: genial!

Ray: q bn!nn

Tyson: si!nOn

Hillary: ah,y los Majestics tmb nn

Johnny: Hooo, genial, justo lo que quería ¬¬

Robert: Johnny, cállate

Oliver: Un viaje a Tokyo? a ke se deve?

Hillary: segun me explicaron 2 chicas ganaron un boleto en las maquinas d baile y van a viajar con nosotros a Tokio para ir a la fiesta d te anual d ahi

Tyson: solo espero q no sean unas locas uuU

Ray: o tal ves obsecionadas TT

Max: o abusivas ;;

En la cafeteria….

Yuky: bueno,vamonos para prepararnos para irnos -se levanta con su bebida

Enrique: Ojala que eten bonitas uwú

Johnny: -pasando x alto el comentario de Enrique- Prácticamente es imposible que estén cuerdas o que no quieran algo con alguno de nosotros ¬¬

Robert: Creo que en parte tienes razón

Enrique: Tranquilos, si alguna se sobre pasa, yo me encargare personalmente jejeje - concara de pervertido

Oli/Rob/John: Dios uuU

Zu: Si, esperame n.n - deja el dinero en la mesa y la sigue.

Yuky: q me llevare?-pensativa

Tyson/Ray/Max: o tal ves sean locas,obsecionadas abusivas uuU

Hillary: tranquilos,no pueden ser tan malas nnU bueno me voy a empacar,nos vemos luego!-se despide y se va a su casa

Zu: Ha! Dios Mío! OO

Oliver: En cerio, tal ves Hillary tenga razón y no sean tan malas...

Johnny: Si, claro y a Enrique no le gustan las mujeres.

Enrique: -Viendo la tele ve una publisidad donde hay mujeres gorditas O sea, normales)- Valla! que feas!

Oliver/Robert: Decías?

Johnny: ...

Yuky: q pasa?..-viendola

Zu: No recuerdo donde dejé mi peluche de Pikachu! T.T

Yuky: U llevate otro entonces-piensa-"donde deje a Polo?TT...ah si,debajo d mi cama nn"

Tyson: pues nos vamos a empacar,asi q los dejamos solos un rato,pueden hacer lo q quieran ya q mi abuelo no esta-se van a sus cuartos

Zu: Pika Pika! YoY - Mete su mano en su bolsillo y- Pikachu! o - Lo braza- mío n.n

Yuky: como o.o...no,mejor no pregunto uuUU-llegando a la casa

Zu: Es que mi bolsillo es MUY grande n.n - Saca de el una patineta- nn

Yuky: hey,eso es mio!Oó-se la quita-con razon no la encontraba ¬¬-entran a la casa y cada quien se va a su cuarto a empacar

¿Qué tan grande es el bolsillo de Zu? ¿Cómo fue a dar mi patineta a su bolsillo? ¿Enrique es un pervertido? ¿Kai algun dia despertara? Td eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo, chao!nn


End file.
